


Record / Bare

by AlexisGreen (thealexmachina)



Series: Summer Heatwave [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealexmachina/pseuds/AlexisGreen
Summary: Fourth prompt fill for the Summer Smutfest. Enjoy!Prompt - 84 / Record and 174 / Bare, Mass Effect OT, shakarian. Hope you don't mind I've combined them, rather than picking just one.





	Record / Bare

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Рекорд](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923534) by [fandom_MassEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect), [MilvaBarring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring)



Her grip on the side of the bed threatens to leave the sheets in shreds. And she’s not even the one with talons. Said talons currently put just the slightest pressure on her inner thighs where he holds her against his face, tongue flicking in and out of her cunt in a maddening rhythm. Jane trembles, face down on the bed, the kind of shaking that starts in the pit of the stomach, makes the heart flip flop silly and the blood sing. Also known as what’s about to be the fourth orgasm she’s experienced in the space of two hours. And that’s before he even put his cock into her.

Hair a complete mess and face resting on her arm, Jane manages to quip. “You going for some record, big guy?”

Mandibles twitch against the apex of her thighs and a nip, just the tiniest scrape of teeth, to her clit follows. There is a bare inch between them and when he talks, she feels every vibration. It’s better than fucking. Maybe; she has no idea because his idea of foreplay will likely ruin her before the big finale. “It’s the first time I have you bare before me. Can you blame a guy for being enthusiastic?”

“Noooooo,” The o stretches what seems like forever as he’s back to being… goddamn enthusiastic. Jane wants to scream into the bed. Her throat is sore by the time he swipes the pad of his finger across her clit, pressing on it sideways, then right on top, taking her over the edge, leaving her to slump, bones jellified and lungs scrambling for air.

Garrus follows her down, lies next to her. Satisfaction oozes out of her skin and he revels in tasting the air, her scent a high he never expected, all those years ago when he joined the Normandy squad. His fingers trace a couple of scars on her shoulder. The touch is light, but the quivering is unmistakable, as is the solid erection staining the bedsheets between them.

“Are you going to do something about this?” Her hand slaps around blindly, then finally grips him at the root.

“Apparently you’ve rested enough.” The growl reverberating right into her bones is enough to drench her cunt all over again. “You know, since you can still talk.”

Jane doesn’t turn around; his strong arms drag her to her knees, back arched against his carapace. Her knees bracketing his, thighs rubbing together, he lets her feel how much she’s turned him on too, cock hard between her cheeks.

“Tell me, Jane,” he asks, finding her cunt and breaching in a couple of inches, “what kind of lovers you’ve had if you fall apart after two orgasms?”

_It’s four, you asshole_ , she wants to scream, but he’s nearly all in, hot and hard, velvety hide against her ass, unforgiving bone along her spine. Eyes roll in her head. “None like you,” is the only thing she masters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback gives me wings. Literally, better than Red Bull. <333


End file.
